


Galaxy I Sink

by abyssobrotulaCronos



Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Hot Tub Sex, Just a bunch of sex okay, M/M, Male!Lana Blake, Marathon Sex, Novakid's magic dick, Rimming, Seriously I made that up so hard it hurt, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssobrotulaCronos/pseuds/abyssobrotulaCronos
Summary: Lana has been neglecting his boyfriend and Florst isn't used to monogamous tradition yet that he won't seek comfort in other's arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost/gifts), [and the rest of that network from hell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+the+rest+of+that+network+from+hell).



> For a friend! A bunch of friends, actually.  
> Florst is a floran, Karidn is a novakid and everything hurts.

_your face, i sink_   
_in time, i sink_   
_and i will never reappear_   
_your love, i sink_   
_you're everything, i sink_   
_the threat that you'll disappear_

_\- flaming lips_

 

 

 

         The spaceship was abnormally cold.

         You see, travelling through the universe required a system that could withhold at least twenty working creatures and then some more animals that Florst thought were adorable during his travels, but the chill wasn’t coming from the cooling mechanism, no. Maybe if he was asked he would deny the uncomfortable situation and claim there was nothing that couldn’t be solved with a knife – and maybe it was true –, but alone in his cozy bedroom there was nobody to be lied to.

         He felt lonely. He missed Lana.

         The fight had been one of their worst yet with Florst demanding more attention and Lana claiming he was constantly busy with new recruits and rebellion issues to stay for more than a few days in the spaceship with him and it hurt. It hurt to know maybe he wasn’t more important than a bunch of youngsters and that Lana would gladly change his king-sized bed for a sleeping bag in the barracks.

         He sighed, thinking about calling someone to send the emptiness away. His options were plenty, he had so many friends one of them would obviously be dying of boredom at some corner of the galaxy.

         Lifting his hand to grab the communicator, he opened a list of contacts. Tarzan would probably come over as soon as he whined he needed a friend, but he wasn’t really feeling like having a smart conversation, he needed someone to laugh with. Umi and El would be busy, unfortunately. Those two were always doing important things.

         Vivi, he recalled, was away in a month-long trip to a distant, frozen star to fetch some rare ore and he made a note not to bother her. And Pachamama, well, Pacha was always difficult to track since she refused to use a communicator and would send him letters when she was to visit.

         Karidn it was, then.

         It wasn’t that he didn’t think of Karidn as a first option, no, but lately their interactions had been… Full of tension, to say the least. Sexual tension. Even though he knew Florst had a boyfriend there was always a spark somewhere in his words, tending to him, implying he was available.

         Florst knew it was impossible. _Them_ happening, of course, because even though he still had a full-functioning libido his attention was always on Lana and his strong apelike arms. And his sharp jaw and his deep voice and his-

         That was enough.

         He tapped Karidn’s name twice and waited until he picked up.

         “Howdy partner,” the novakid’s voice drawled across the line, obviously rising from a long period without speaking or maybe he was smoking again.

         “Up to doing sssome nothing together?” Florst went straight to the point, low voice unintentionally allowing his feelings to show. Maybe Karidn wouldn’t notice, he hoped.

         “Sure. E’rything good down there?”

         “Sssure.”

         “Be there in fifteen then, partner,”

         Did Karidn answer too quick? Was that strange? Florst wanted him to know he wasn’t looking for a hook up, he didn’t want to cheat on Lana even though calling the only person he had the hots for after him might _look like_ he wanted to, but-

         Oh well.

         He rose from his bed and left the warm buzz of the bedroom induced by the lava surrounding it, heading towards the bathroom to wash himself up and see if that helped him to feel less shitty about the fight and maybe less guilty of inviting someone over and not being sure of his own intentions.

 

 

 

         Karidn arrived noisily, like everything he did. He greeted the crew with an easy smile, but his attention was glued on Florst’s eyes the moment he met them and he made his way over silently for a change.

         “Ya ain’t in your battle gear,”

         “You have ssseen Florst without it before,”

         “ _Once_ when you were too busy tending a broken arm,”

         “Doess it really matter? Let’sss drink or sssomething,”

         “Could use wetting my whistle right now,” he chuckled lowly. “I’m cold as fuck, you know those frozen badlands are godforsaken.”

         Florst swallowed, guiding him through the vast spaceship towards the small bar that was located on the last floor. Behind him he heard Karidn whistle, amazed.

         “Goddammit this place is _huge._ You built all this on your own?”

         “Florst worksss hard,”

         “Yup. Can see that,”

         They wandered a bit around the vast place, Karidn commenting on all of them as they went on, impressed at Florst’s ability to bring precious stuff from his travels and keep them so nicely hung on walls and decorating the ceiling and the floor. He could see it was the result of hard work, indeed.

         The floran was less thrilled about it and kept weighting the possibilities the encounter could lead to. It was the first time they were meeting like this, without missions to look forward to or after a rough battle, the subject always leaning towards monsters and wounds. They weren’t waiting for something to happen, it was just two friends needing to vent.

         He couldn’t stop thinking about Lana too.

         It seemed as if he missed the apex the most in that moment, with Karidn’s presence boring holes in the back of his skull, the silence between them a loud warning of the things he shouldn’t be thinking of doing, the path he was trailing straying completely of their agreement.

         Lana wasn’t interested in staying with anyone else. He asked Florst with all the letters if they could be exclusive, a concept florans had difficulty understanding seen the only thing that mattered in their colony was reproducing. The humans called it “dating” and after a few moments of sorting it out, he agreed. He had no interest in keeping old floran habits, after all.

         But it seemed as if Lana wasn’t carrying out with his part of the deal, easily trading Florst’s company for training and raising kids that weren’t his. Maybe he didn’t worry about his significant one that much if he could spend months on end without sending so much as a message.

         Maybe he didn’t care if Florst spent his time in the arms of other being. It sounded like revenge and the floran did his best to keep the thoughts that were so alike his old tribe’s form of thinking, but it was his nature to want and the payback tasted so good on his tongue.

         He deserved this, this moment of selfishness, he kept telling himself.

         Down at the bar, after fetching two bottles of sake – a gift from Eva -, Florst halted and turned, tilting his head up to face the cowboy. Karidn didn’t look surprised, he merely adjusted his hat and kept his other hand on his belt.

         “Florssst has a hot tub upstairsss filled with fresssh healing water. That would warm you up?”

         Karidn’s Adam’s apple bobbed, the only signal of what he was feeling since his face held no expressions to betray him. The hand of the belt twitched a tad, body language giving away everything, so they _were_ doing this.

         He nodded, opening his hand to help Florst with a bottle.

         “Wouldn’t that be just fine and dandy,” he rasped, voice at least a tone lower.

         They made the trip back in an even deeper silence than the one they were already in, Florst unconsciously swinging his hips a tad slower in the hopes the novakid would notice, the frill of his leaves now leaned back against his neck and arms following the classic shaping of floran copulating rituals.

         Back in the tribe those were often in group, a huge event to celebrate the festiveness of life and honestly just an excuse to have sex until the sun rose in the horizon. Doing it with a single being made everything special to Florst – Lana had been the first and only to teach him the joy of monogamous sex, that made him even more special.

         But in that moment he couldn’t spare a thought to Lana because they were facing the huge, inviting pool of baby blue water and he had his mind set in getting into a certain cowboy’s pants. Not that it would be a challenge.

         “Florssst iss gonna warm it up,”

         “Right. I need, um- I’ll just use the toilet downstairs real quick,”

         Karidn disappeared under the stairs and Florst took the moment to undress and get inside the tub, setting the controls on the wall to “winter” while the other took care of his business. He felt the water gradually get hot around him, his leaves softening and the kinks on his back thanking him silently, that way he killed two birds with one stone. He concentrated on the ripples around him while he avoided thinking about a certain apex with legs that could lift a truck. He was going insane with the burden in his heart and so he opened one of the bottles and poured the content on two cups of the small set he kept near the edge in case he felt like drinking his ass off after a rough mission.

         The bad feeling vanished when Karidn came back, though, and his glow got brighter at seeing Florst already so comfortable inside the pool, cheeks warm with the giddiness of doing something different and maybe because of the first few shots of sake.

         Wordlessly, Karidn began unbuttoning his shirt and Florst leaned back, sinking lower to support his neck on the curve of the tub. He stared at the cowboy’s body, all large shoulders and pudgy belly, physique certainly bigger than his, maybe he had a thing for men that could easily have their way with him. He kept watching as Karidn entered the tub, now hat-less and dressing nothing, reaching for the small cup as soon as he made himself comfortable.

         “Cheers,” he tilted his head.

         “Cheersss,” Florst replied, taking what was probably the fourth or fifth shot and resting the cup against the porcelain tray again, body moving slow as he swam and closed the distance between his and Karidn’s body.

         His hands supported himself on the cowboy’s shoulders, legs straddling his lap and member brushing against the soft belly.

         “So, this why you lured me in?” Karidn mused without real malice, hand cupping half of Florst’s ass.

         “Florssst needsss a distraction,”

         “Now I’m just a booty call? That wounds me, partner,” he smiled, mouth already trailing the floran’s neck down towards his collarbones with his hands worked kneading the skin on his tights and hips.

         There was no reason for them to keep talking. Florst immediately kissed Karidn, the sensation of kissing someone that had no real skin a bit weird on his lips, but pleasuring nonetheless. It sent tingles across his leaves and branches, it was something completely different than he had ever felt. Reaching down to touch Karidn’s penis he found it was the same texture as everything else in his body and suddenly it was thrilling to think of that inside of him, the sensations it could send him. Did novakids spill out when they came? Did they even come at all?

         Florst voiced his concerns, he was very curious after all.

         Karidn only chuckled, voice absolutely hazed with desire. “Not really, no. How do I say, we- We don’t reproduce that way. We don’t have genitals either, it’s just. I assumed that form because I know you like that,”

         “You won’t feel pleasure then?” Florst worried himself.

         “Oh, I will. Don’t worry about me anymore,”

         The answer was secure enough that Florst continued his trek down and kept stroking the other’s dick, receiving good-natured groans against his neck, hot breath ruffling his leaves.

         That felt so good.

         The cowboy seemed eager to get it on already, but as soon as the floran made to initiate penetration he got hold of his hips and turned him around, bending him over the edge of the tub. Florst’s arms supported himself over the wooden area when he felt something slippery near his entrance, certainly the closest thing Karidn had of a tongue. He yelped with the surprise, but soon grew used and welcomed the intrusion with a hand on the back of Karidn’s head, urging him to go forward even though he was all the way inside, twisting inside him.

         “Florst likesss it-!” he kept babbling nonsense until there was no way he could carry on without coming and told the novakid to stop. The other listened immediately, lifting his face to search for something in Florst’s.

         “Somethin' wrong darlin’?”

         “Florssst wantsss… You inssside,”

         He was quick to comply, positioning himself over the body draped across the wood and aligning his cock with his entrance. It wasn’t hard to thrust in since he was lubed up and open enough for it to slide in easily, stopping only when the floran asked for a few seconds to catch his breath. It seemed like hours until he finally spoke.

         “M-move,” he finally whispered, moaning loudly when Karidn began rocking against his buttocks, hands holding him close by the shoulders and lower belly, like only a lover would do.

         “Ya so warm, sugar…”

         The rhythm was quickly found, with Karidn thrusting in and Florst throwing himself back to meet the other’s strong hips. He could feel everything, from the tips of Karidn’s fingers on his leaves to the head of his dick pulsing like only a flesh one would, mimicking everything Florst loved so much in sex.

         He squeezed one of Florst’s cheeks, opening him up briefly to check his work before leaning in again and continuing with the frantic pace, now desperate, without any pattern or guideline. The creature under him had the skin of his ass in a deep green shade from being prodded and rubbed against, a mark that would last at least two days and remind Florst of everything they had done in the tub.

         “Gonna come, gonna come,”

         “Come with me then, babe,” Karidn groaned in his ear, sinking his teeth on his shoulder while he throbbed inside him, working his cock towards orgasm.

         Florst was certain he could fall asleep right there in that position, with a novakid over him weighting considerably and still stretching him open with his shapeshifter of a dick.

         Why did that sound so weird?

         “Ya alright?” Karidn’s deep voice shook him off his thoughts.

         “Fantassstic. Up to another round?”

         “Just waitin’ for ya ta ask,”

 

 

 

         "Another round" turned into three more rounds and after the last one, with Karidn riding him so hard he saw stars – not just literally since the roof was made of glass, but well – he was completely spent. There wasn’t a single thing he could think of that wasn’t Karidn’s dick or Karidn’s mouth on his dick or his own dick inside of Karidn.

         God, he was ruined for the day.

         They lay together inside of the tub until they agreed that was filthy and Florst was forced to drain the healing water and pour more inside before they headed to the adjacent shower and washed themselves out of sweat and the silky material that was Florst’s cum, but only after the floran sucked Karidn’s dick like his life depended on it.

         He had never felt so good, at least not after his sex marathons with Lana stopped being constant and faded into nothingness. Oh and there he was again, his curse, the only thing he couldn’t stop thinking about now the glow of sex faded and Karidn was dressing.

         He watched from the doorframe while he buckled his belt, buttoned his shirt and adjusted his hat, going back to the serene persona that was so different from the novakid he witnessed fifteen minutes ago, all raw muscled arms, bare strength and vicious grip.

         He tilted his head in a mock-greeting.

         “I should skedaddle now,” he said, approaching and tracing Florst’s cheekbone with a thumb. “Promised Tarzan I would help decorating his new room tomorrow mornin’,”

         “I was hoping he would drop the themes one of these days,”

         “Never, sugar,” Karidn winked – or did his best impression of a wink since he had no eyes – and slowly walked backwards until his back softly hit the teleporter. “See ya,”

         Karidn became a beam of light and the silence hit Florst hard.

         He took a deep breath and walked towards his bedroom, thanking God or Kluex or whatever the hell was out there that the floor was lacking crew members sleepwalking and he wouldn’t have to explain spending the last hours locked in the bathroom with a friend. He felt a weird sensation, like he’d done something he should, but he didn’t regret it. He enjoyed it at its fullest and was something Karidn had wanted for a long time, it was not like he had forced his plans on the other or found it completely awful.

         Maybe it was guilt. Vivi told him she always felt guilty when she killed someone in a battle, even though that was the way they lived and no one would ever hold it against her.

         Lana didn’t know he had broken his trust, so it was okay, right? In fact, there was absolutely no reason to not tell Lana about this, he was only claiming his own nature and seeking something Lana made it clear he wasn’t going to give him in a near future.

         He sighed, dragging his feet across the leafy floor of the room and throwing himself on the bed, ass sore and muscles aching. He had always felt good when that kind of pain showed up, _so why was this different?_

         He stared at the ceiling that glowed faintly because of the lava behind it and wondered what Lana was probably doing this exact moment. Maybe he was already asleep in his bag, snoring softly against the pillow in a slumber with no dreams.

         They had been away from each other for almost two months and the current day was when they decided to meet, but Lana received a call from the barracks in the middle of it and had to return, though not before listening everything Florst had to say. Blake claimed the future of his society was very important and Florst shouted back he could build that goddamned city on his own because that was apparently all he had in his life.

         He didn’t know if Lana pretended not to understand or if he was so enthralled into it he agreed that his boyfriend was behind ten items on his to-do list.

         Florst sighed again. He grabbed his communicator to check the unread messages and met two new ones from Lana, who never sent him messages when he was on the training fields.

 

**_[15h34] Lana Blake: I’m sorry I shouted at you, I know the fault is mine and that I let the blood rush to my head. I shouldn’t put work before you. Can we talk eye to eye?_ **

**_[17h21] Lana Blake: I understand you don’t want to talk to me, I’ll be waiting for you here at the barracks. The moment you are ready I’ll meet you._ **

 

         When Florst finished reading the messages he realized he had absolutely no idea on how to proceed. His hands were barely focusing on the simple task of keeping the device in front of his eyes and his brain was looping inside his skull.

         He felt an intense rush of love and forgot all about Karidn instantly.

 

**_[23h32] Florst: Florst isn’t feeling good right now, we should meet tomorrow._ **

 

         The answer came almost instantly.

 

**_[23h34] Lana Blake: Alright. I’ll be at your ship first thing in the morning._ **

**_[23h34] Lana Blake: Sleep well._ **

 

 


End file.
